


Dinner Dance

by the_winter_witcher



Category: The War Of The Worlds (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, He's a sweetheart, NSFW, Smut, and adorableness, and the softest person to ever exist, because this has BOTH, i adore him and you will too, i hope you like dancing, we have one (1) soft boy showing you how much he loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Relationships: Arnie x reader, Arnold "Arnie" Henderson x reader, Arnold Henderson x reader, Henderson x reader
Kudos: 1





	Dinner Dance

Arnie is the type to flaunt you, although he doesn't do PDA he's still so proud of you and he tells _everyone_ about you. The only time he finds anything like that acceptable is when you go dancing; the paper he works for holds an annual dinner dance and he adores that he can have you on his arm in front of all of his peers, and even better when he can hold you close with his hands wrapped round your waist as you dance. He's actually quite good at dancing as well, he's good at keeping tempo and quick on his feet. He does his best to make you laugh by twirling you round and your face _lights up_ with pure joy when he does. He's never happier than when he's making you happy.

It's the only time he kisses you in public as well, that one annual dance where he lets himself be just a little bit more relaxed and at ease than he usually would. He'll spin you until your giggles have turned into sighs and you slam against his chest as you come to a stop. And his strong arms will cradle you to his chest as he looks down at you, one hand coming to brush the hair from your eyes before he leans down and softly captures your lips in his. 

It's only a brief kiss, no more than a few seconds at most, but you smile as he pulls back and the taste of beer lingers on your lips. His blue eyes are sparkling as he looks at you, his cheeks flushed with adoration and a smile so wide it reaches his ears. And before you can say anything you hear him ever so softly whisper down at you, "Thank you for coming dancing with me" as though there would be anywhere else you'd rather be in the world than wrapped up in his arms and dizzy with happiness. 

When the night is over he walks you home and he keeps his arm round your waist the entire way, his jacket is slung over your shoulders to keep you warm and it smells like him, a heady mix of paper ink and the spice of his aftershave that cocoons you as you traipse over the cobbles. He's sweet, keeps stopping to look at the sky as he tells you how beautiful you are compared to all the stars combined, or to compliment the way the moonlight brings out your eyes, until you're face is flushed at just how sweet he's being. 

He holds the front door for you when you get home, smiling fondly at you as you walk past and hang his coat by the door as you kick your heels off. You notice the second the coat is off he trails his eyes along you, taking in the way your dress cuts just below your knees, the flare at your waist, and of course the lovely sweetheart neckline. "Come here, darling" he murmurs, gesturing at you to meet in his arms again and you gladly oblige, "I wasn't done dancing with my girl. You melt into his touch, happy to be nestled against the comfort of his chest as he starts to hum. You giggle at the vibrations rumbling smoothly from where your head is resting in the crook of his neck as you slowly start to sway in time to the melody of his making. 

(he's not good at singing/humming, he can't be good at everything, but he does his best)

You start to dance around the room slowly as the air fills with the sounds of your laughter and his slightly off key melody, you're not sure where he's moving to but you don't care, you're so wrapped up in happiness that you could stay there all night. He stops humming but doesn't stop dancing, "you look beautiful tonight, darling" he whispers into your ear and you laugh again, "I know, sweetheart, you've been telling me the whole way home!"

"Am I not allowed to tell my girl how pretty she is?" 

"Of course, as long as I'm allowed to tell you just how handsome you are" you tease back, pulling away to look him in the eye as you stick your tongue out at him. Just as you do you realise you've stopped moving, no longer dancing to a silent tune as you look at each other.

You feel the mood shift, tension building in the pit of your stomach the longer you lock eyes until it's nearly unbearable before his lips are on yours again. It's much less gentle now, there's a fevered desperation to the way his lips claim yours and his hands round your waist tighten as he pulls you closer to him. You're barely aware of the moans that you're letting out at the way his lips feel against yours, not caring right now for any notions of decorum as you devour each other. Vaguely you feel him shift, lifting you slightly as he turns and he moves until you feel the firm mattress hit the back of your legs. He doesn't break the kiss as he lowers you down into it softly, setting you down gently as your legs wrap round his waist. He waits until he knows you're comfortable before pulling his lips away from yours, enjoying the way you're already panting and desperate for him.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, darling" he smiles softly despite the lust in his eyes as he reaches to help you undress.

"Yes sir"

"No darling, not tonight, tonight it's just me and you"

You nod at him happily as he slowly undresses you, your own hands reaching to his tie to start removing his clothes, both of you taking your time to pull the garments from each other and occasionally pressing your lips to the exposed patches of skin as you work. Despite the softness, the gentle way you're touching each other, you're both breathless by the time you're done. You take a moment to fully appreciate the view of each other; your eyes scan his lithe figure, the curls that litter his chest, the broad, strong curve of his shoulders, the dainty talented hands, and the exquisitely heavy cock that you can't wait to get your hands on all cause your stomach to swirl with anticipation before his lips are back on yours.

You moan as you feel him part your legs with his thigh, gently pushing them open for him while never taking his lips from your own and you can't help but to buck up slightly at the unexpected friction. He groans into your open mouth when you do, enjoying how responsive you are for him already. His leg is replaced with those talented fingers you love so much, his movements slow as he gently runs them through your already soaked folds until you're whining for more. 

His lips move, now ghosting along your jaw as he breathes in the scent of need that clings to you. 

"I thought you looked beautiful before, darling, but now? Now you look absolutely exquisite" the words cause goosebumps to dance across your skin as he whispers them into your skin, his voice low with lust, before he presses a finger into you. It's just one but it's enough to have your back arching and a cry falling from your lips, already so desperate for him that you can feel your walls fluttering around the digit as he sinks it all the way in. 

"Does that feel good?" you can hear the smirk in his voice as teases, his lips still tantalisingly close to your own but just out of reach, "how about now?" Your eyes flick open as he pushes another finger into your wet heat and you know that the way your nails are digging into his back will leave marks in the morning but you don't care.

"Feels so good, Arnie, please, need more. Need _you_ " your voice breaks into a wail as he curls his fingers just right to hit that sweet spot inside of you and you feel the way you tighten round him in response, already so sensitive and ready for him.

"I will darling, you can have me whenever you want" he purrs saccharine and sweet, "but let me make you come first" He doesn't wait for you to answer, knows he doesn't have to, instead he brings his thumb to brush lightly against your clit as he keeps up his movements.

"That's it, oh you look so beautiful like this, so gorgeous" the praise is intoxicating and you whimper beneath him, desperate for more from him, "please darling, let me see how good I'm making you feel" he pulls back so that he can watch you, his bottom lip gripped between his teeth as drinks in your sweat soaked skin with his eyes and it would be almost predatory if not for he adoration clearly tainting his cheeks pink.

A smile dances across his face as he feels you start to lose control beneath him and it's that which tips you over the edge, seeing the man you love so blissfully happy as he gives you pleasure. You come with a shudder, your legs clamping round his hand as you cry out his name. Pleasure courses through you like fire, setting your nerve endings alight. He doesn't let up, his fingers stroking perfectly against that sweet spot until you can't take it anymore, so overstimulated yet wanting more. 

He waits, fingers stilling until you've stopped panting beneath him, before he slowly withdraws them from you. He doesn't break eye contact as he presses his slick soaked fingers into his mouth.

"Taste just as good as you look, darling" his words are punctuated by moans as he cleans you off of his fingers, "gonna let me make my girl feel good again?"

"Yes, please, god please" 

"Gonna tell me what you want, darling?"

"Want" your face flushes scarlet, you don't normally talk like this, not you, "want you to f-fuck me Arnie" It's barely a whisper by the time you get the words out but he smiles again, soft and encouraging and so full of love that your embarrassment ebbs completely, giving way to a fresh wave of lust as he begins to shift his body above you.

He sighs as he presses the head of his cock against your entrance; he's so gentle as he teases, working you up until you're writhing beneath him before he finally pushes into you. It's a delicious stretch as you adjust to the feeling, he takes his time, inch by inch until finally, just as he bottoms out he reaches out to cup your cheek in his palm. His forehead rests against yours as he settles, his ocean blue eyes blown wide with desire as he waits for you to adjust.

Gasps and moans hang heavy in the air as he begins to move, never once taking his eyes off you as he pistons his hips slowly into you. The coil in your stomach is beginning to tighten again despite the leisurely pace and you know you won't last long as he fucks you.

"Feels so good, love, so good" your words spur him on just as much as your nails already beginning to dig into the hard expanse of muscles that make up his shoulders and he picks up the pace, his free hand grabbing at your hips to adjust the position slightly. You gasp as he hits just right to have you seeing stars as you come unexpectedly at the sensation.

"How is it you keep getting more beautiful?" his movements don't slow as he fucks you through your orgasm, "so lucky to call you mine" 

"Arnie-"

"Shh darling, I've got you" his lips dip down to yours, soft yet brutal as he presses his tongue between your lips and into your mouth. His hand on your hip tightens as he begins to shudder and you know he's getting close to coming.

Another moan rips from your throat, falling straight onto his tongue as it explores your mouth, and it's all it takes for him to come. A muffled groan is all you hear from him as he shudders and stills, the hot spend of his release coating your insides and already beginning to trail down your thighs as he fills you to the brim. 

You take a moment, chests heaving against each other as you just lay there, his mouth still against yours as you kiss through the afterglow of your orgasms. As soon as he pulls back, his tongue darting out to run across his kiss swollen lips, you reach up to run a hand through the hair plastered to his forehead. He leans into your touch, gently closing his eyes as your fingers card through the damp locks and he lets out a small hum of contentment.

"Darling, I need... I need to" he gestures down at where your bodies are still joined with a shaky hand.

"And then cuddles?" 

"And then cuddles" his grin is lopsided as he gingerly pulls away and you gasp at the sudden emptiness as he does. 

He's barely gone for a minute before he's back between your legs with a warm washcloth to clean you. The second he's done he tosses it to the side and crawls back into the bed beside you. You smile at him, eyes shining in question as you eye up the comfy planes of his chest.

"Come on then" he grins back, gesturing for you to rest against him as he opens his arms wide for you. You waste no time in snuggling against him, your head resting just above his heart as you settle in beside him on the bed. He wraps an arm round you, his hand tracing soft patterns down your spine as he pulls you closer.

"I love you, Arnie" you smile up at him and he smiles back before answering;

"I love you too, darling, you're the best dance partner a guy could ask for" 

You stay curled up against his chest, listening to the dull thud of his heart. A few more whispered affections are swapped as you both drift off to sleep, completely wrapped up in each other and your love for each other.


End file.
